


My Nose In Your Face Sometimes Means I Love You (and sometimes just means 'wake up and tend to my needs')

by james



Series: Cat Scratch Fever [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight kisses and pillow stealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Nose In Your Face Sometimes Means I Love You (and sometimes just means 'wake up and tend to my needs')

Steve half-woke when he felt Danny shift away, slipping out from under Steve's arm in the middle of the night. Steve didn't stir, sleepy brain assuming Danny was just gone for a midnight piss. When something small and wet stuck itself against his mouth, however, Steve came fully awake.

He blinked, then saw Danny had changed into his cat-form. Reflexively, Steve brought his hand up and rubbed at Danny's head, grinning as Danny pressed against it even as he glowered, feigning a lack of amusement. Then Danny stuck his nose against Steve's mouth again. Sputtering, Steve yanked himself back.

"What the hell--" Steve rolled back as Danny surged forward, then half-sat up as the cat climbed onto Steve's pillow and laid down in the middle of it.

Steve stared as Danny curled himself tighter, tail wrapped around his entire body until it fell across his face. Then Danny closed his eyes and looked for all the world as if he'd fallen fast asleep.

"You woke me up to steal my pillow?" Steve demanded. "What's wrong with your side of the bed?" He waved his hand, but Danny ignored him. Steve huffed, then shook his head. "Fine. Whatever." He shifted over and laid down on Dany's side of the bed, stealing Danny's pillow -- though Danny didn't seem to notice, even when Steve folded it in half and bunched it up into a misshapen lump.

Danny didn't stir. He might actually be asleep, Steve thought, and he reached over and rubbed his fingers down Danny's head. His fur was so soft, and as much as Danny professed to hate it, Steve could feel -- as always -- the deep rumblings of a purr vibrating through Danny's body as Steve continued to pet him.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Danny's head, then laid back down.

It had been weeks since the last time Danny had changed, and he'd stayed in this form for almost an hour. During that change Danny had alternated between hyper-active sprints around Steve's living room and stretching out in unconscious oblivion, napping in a patch of sunlight. When he'd changed back he hadn't said a word for hours. The next day Danny had been himself again, acting like nothing had happened, but Steve was beginning to learn how to interpret those dark shadows in Danny's eyes afterwards when he was human.

When he was certain Danny was really asleep, he whispered, "I wish I could give you back what you lost." Steve left his hand next to Danny, who was still curled tight on Steve's pillow, and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before Steve was jolted awake again by the shifting of weight on the mattress beside him. He just tugged Danny close, cuddling him tight and telling him to go back to sleep. He didn't hear a reply, but after a moment he felt Danny's fingers stroke his wrist lightly, before falling still.


End file.
